1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for a rotary head.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is a schematic drawing showing an example of a conventional cleaning device for a rotary head.
As shown in FIG. 6, a rotary head 10 of a magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus has a fixed drum 1002 installed in a housing 20, a rotary drum 1004 installed above the fixed drum 1002, and a magnetic head 1006 attached to the rotary drum 1004.
Two fixed guides 1008, two first guide rollers 1010 and two second guide rollers 1012, which all guide a magnetic tape 1 in its running direction relative to the rotary head 10, are each disposed upstream and downstream with respect to the running direction of the magnetic tape 1 with the rotary head 10 between each of the pairs.
A cleaning device 30 is disposed at a position of the housing 20 facing a portion of the outer peripheral surface of the rotary drum 1004 opposite a portion in contact with the magnetic tape 1. The cleaning device 30 comprises a shaft-like supporting member 3002 provided in the housing 20, and a cylindrical cleaning member 3004 attached to the upper end of the supporting member 3002.
The cleaning member 3004 is made of, for example, urethane or the like, and is installed such that its outer peripheral surface contacts the outer peripheral surface of the rotary drum 1004.
In this structure, the rotary drum 1004 rotates, and the cleaning member 3004 contacts the outer peripheral surface of the rotary drum 1004 and the magnetic head 1006 to clean residual dirt, such as abraded powder debris from magnetic tapes, built-up thereon.
FIG. 7 is a schematic drawing showing another example of a conventional cleaning device for a rotary head.
In the example, a cleaning device 40 comprises a tape-like cleaning member 4002 made of urethane or the like, two rolls 4004 around which both ends of the cleaning member 4002 are wound, and two protruding shaft-like guides 4006 provided in the housing 20.
The cleaning device 40 is structured such that one of the surfaces perpendicular to the thickness of the cleaning member 4002, guided by the two guides 4006, contacts the rotary drum 1004 along the outer peripheral surface of the rotary drum 1004 with a predetermined tension.
In this structure, the rotary drum 1004 rotates, and the surface of the cleaning member 4002 mentioned above contacts the outer peripheral surface of the rotary drum 1004 and the magnetic head 1006 to clean residual dirt, such as abraded powder debris from magnetic tapes, built-up thereon.
However, in the conventional cleaning devices for rotary heads described above, because the cleaning members 3004 and 4002 are made of nonconductive material such as urethane or the like, there is a possibility that the magnetic head 1006 could suffer electrostatic damage caused by static electricity generated through friction between the cleaning members 3004, 4002 and the outer peripheral surface of the rotary drum 1004. In particular, if the magnetic head 1006 comprises a magneto-resistive type head, due to its own properties, there is a problem in that the magnetic head 1006 is prone to electrostatic damage.